To Hell and Back
by Evil By Choice Not By Blood
Summary: *Also a crossover of House Of Night* Emma's life been anything butnormal. Well when you have friends from a worlds that shouldn't exist' you re magic and have a fallen immortal for a father, you think your life can t get any weirder. Well, it's about to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, House of Night, Soul Eater or any of its characters. I only own Hannah, Conner, Xavier, Fey, Emma, Celeste, Samantha, Courtney, and Kia. Please do not steal any of our characters, especially Courtney and Kia for they are based off real people. Thank you and happy reading! **

Emma's POV

I don't think any of us were trying to get killed, but we doing a pretty good job at it. Courtney and Kia were in the middle of fighting Neferet, while freaking out because the spell that they had cast was rapidly deteriorating before their eyes. Celeste was also freaking out because she could sense Sebastian's demonic soul getting closer to the portal that she had accidentally left open. Again. Samantha was trying, but failing, to calm poor Celeste down. Hannah was trying to explain to the air next to her that voices in her head were real. _I feel bad for Conner and Xavier. Putting up with that for 11 years and I can't put up with it for 6 hours. _Meanwhile I was stuck in shadows because if I come out my brother _AND_ my father will see me. I hate my father, I don't care that he turned to light, again, I can't stand being near him. Anyway I should explain how this fight happened, but to do that I'll have to go back about two weeks.

"Everybody get up! I made french toast!" Celeste's british accent floated up the stairs into all of our rooms just as the enticing scent of cinnamon wafted into my room. How a twelve year old can cook like a master chef in a five star restaurant beats me. Wait, the twelve year old was using the stove? "Sami! I thought you were supposed to watching Celeste this morning."

"No, it was Xaviers turn!" Samantha called back.

"I told Conner to watch her. I didn't want to get up."

"I would believe him if I were you. I can sense his soul down stairs." Hannah sang as she skipped passed my room.

"Xavier go collect your meister. She's starting to scare me." There was thud from down the hall as Xavier fell out of bed. Moments later, I was out of bed and banging on Fey's door to get the hell up or I'm eating all of her french toast. I ran back down the hall slammed my bedroom door and quickly throw on some normal clothes. By the time I made it to the dinning room almost everyone was already eating. Grabbing a plate and filling it with as much french toast as I could I sat down. It took about ten minutes before everyone was settled down enough for me to talk. "Hey thought I should tell you that we're leaving to Celeste's world in an hour so you should probably start getting ready." I say as soon as they're quiet. They stare at me for a moment then all start complaining about how I always wait till the last moment to tell them these thing and that I should just inform them ahead of time. Blah blah blah. "Just don't leave anything you need behind." I told them over my shoulder as I went back to my room to start packing.

Celeste's POV

I was nearly skipping down the hall because of Emma's news. It's almost a month since I had been at home. _I wonder if Sami's excited. _You know what if anyone was around me I would bet my last $20 that Sami would want go anywhere else. She hates 1887. Well that and she hates Sebastian. But I can understand that, after all, Sebastian wants to eat my brother's soul. So I see where she's coming from. Not that I've seen my brother in the last three years of my life but still, I care if his soul gets eaten or not. I grabbed the things i knew I wouldn't be able to live without, like the multiple books I brought to the twenty-first century last time i jumped through the portal. I then remembered that in the eighteen hundreds women still had to wear corsets. On this note I yelled a loud 'Oh shit' just as Sami walked into the room.

"Celeste, please watch your language. We are about to go to a time where you are expected to act like a proper lady."

"Thank you for reminding me. I forget that we are going to a place that everyone must act like a stuck up snob." I said as sarcasm rolled off my tongue.

"Miss-"

Before Samantha could even finish her sentence I cut her off. "Samantha, don't start. I know what I have to act like when we go back to our let me be me for the time being." Sami's eyes softened at my words. She nodded before leaving me to my packing.

Hannah's POV

I was just finishing grabbing the last of my stuff when Conner popped into my room.

"Hannah, me and Xavier are done packing. I came over to see if you wanted any help." I smiled but shook my head no. "Ok. But you might want to hurry up. I think Celeste is beating you at packing." Conner said right before ducking out of my room. Grabbed the last of my things off the top of my dresser and put them in my bag. There is no way in hell I'm going to let a twelve year old beat me packing. I made to the stairwell to find Conner waiting patiently. I looked around to see if Xavier was as nice as his twin, even though I know he's not, and waited for me aswell.

"If you're looking for Xavier, don't bother. He's down stairs doing whatever an Xavier does on his free time." I giggled at Conner's remark about his brother, handed him my bag and slid down the railing. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Xavier goofing off. I ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Pulling him down so his ear was close to my lips I

whispered, "You asscake. You were should have waited for me with your brother." His eyes widened as a pushed him away. I caused him to tumble and almost hit his head on the end of the living room table.

"Sorry Hannah. I thought you wouldn't mind." He said trying to pull himself to his feet. Before he could I put my foot on his chest. "You are lying right out of your ass. You knew it would bug me, but you did it anyway." On the anyway I gave his chest shove with my foot and caused his arms to give out and crumple back onto the floor. I turned to leave when i heard Conner's voice saying something about knowing better than to piss me off. I just smiled, shook my head and went to wait for everyone outside.

Kia's POV

"Hey, Courtney got everything?" I called from my room.

"Yes. Do you have to watches?"

"Obviously. How the hell would i forget something so important?"

"Do you have Asura's watch?" Courtney asked poking her head into my bedroom.

"Uh Courtney. Sorry to inform you but, Asura's watch stopped ticking months ago. Why in the worlds would we bring it?"

"I'd like to point out to you," Courtney said grabbing his pocket watch, "that the second hand has moved 30 places away from where it originally stopped." I blinked once, twice and widened my eyes at the sight of Ausra's watch. "We can not tell anyone about this. It would freak them out. And not only that but they would tell Ash, and we would have a shit storm on our hands." We shared a nod and a worried look before finishing grabbing the last of our stuff.

Emma's POV

It took nearly two hours for everyone to get ready. And by that time I was getting ready to say why don't we leave tomorrow, when everyone ran up.

"I am sorry Emma!" Celeste called as she ran up to me. "Everyone wanted some of my scones." She said holding up a chocolate chip filled scone. "I saved this one just for you." Not being able to say no to Celeste's puppy dog eyes (or her scones for that matter) I grabbed it from her and took a bite.

"Ok, everyone knows the drill right? Samantha will go first, followed by everyone else. I will go last, per usual. does everyone understand?" There was a course of yeps from the group of friends around me. "Good. I'll see you on the on the other side Sami." She gave me a quick smile before ducking through the portal. Now all we had to do was wait five seconds and Sami would throw the rock back through the portal to signal the all clear. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _A rock came back nearly hitting Celeste in the forehead. Alright everyone, let's get going." And slowly one by one we made our way into the place we would call home for the next little while.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: alright this is 'Talking in someone's head' This is Thinking and this is "Speech" Just in case you're wondering.

Celeste`s POV

I woke up in the morning to Samantha gently tapping on my door telling me to get up. "Mistress, would you like to help with breakfast this morning?"

"Yes please Samantha. What are we going to make?" I asked reaching over to the eye patch that sat on my nightstand. I stood up and walked to the mirror that sat on top of my dresser. My hands filtered to my left eye, which not not long after my tenth birthday, turned a light red with a cross in the center. Shaking my head I quickly tied the strings behind my head and skipped over to Samantha so she could help put on my corset (damn corset).

"We are preparing boiled robin eggs with grilled salmon and a light mint salad. I also need to bake the fresh scones and biscuits."

"Ok Sami, lets leave in the biscuits and scones but change it to pancakes instead. It's a lot less complicated and we can make more in less time."

"I think you're right. But let's get you dressed first."

"Oh no..."

Samantha's POV

By the time Me and Celeste had finished we're both covered in a thin layer of flower and giggling like we were mad. When I heard a light knock at the door. "Excuse me miss but i must go, there is someone at the door. I will be right back."

"Ok while you're doing that I'll be in my room trying to get clean." Celeste said as she scampered out of the kitchen. Dusting off my hands i slipped on my gloves and went answer the large doors at the front of the manor. Just as I reached the front door i got a horrible fibe from the other side...

Ciel's POV

I had gotten orders from the queen to examine a manner that seems to stay inactive for months at time and then randomly springs back to life for about a week the goes back to inactivity again. So I had just days to find out what was going on. I looked out the window. We were going for about five more minutes before we came to a sudden stop. The door to carriage was opened and I hopped out. I looked up to the manor and shook my head.

"Young master, is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked me.

"No Sebastian. I was just wondering why the queen would send me out on such a simple task. I mean there can't be anything wrong with this manor. The people that live here must travel a lot." I said as we walked up to the door. Sebastian did a quick knock on the door. I noticed Sebastian shudder as he had saw something that had startled him. The door opened a revealing a young, maybe in her twenties, with dark blue eyes. She was shorter than Sebastian, by about half a foot.

"Do you need anything today sir?" The Girl asked.

"Yes I'm here to see the head of this household." The girl gave us a warm smile and motioned for us to come in. There was now something wrong, but it was not woth the task. It was the look on Sebastian's face when the young girl opened the door.

Celeste's POV

I was getting the last of the flower off my cheek when Samantha's voice popped into my head (AN: this will be explained either in this chapter or the next).

'Miss, stay upstairs out of your brothers sight.'

'Damn it. Why is he here?' My hand shot over to the contact box that sat on my dresser.

'He said that he was here to see the head of this household.'

'Well right now it's Emma.' Ok so technically i'm the head of the household here, But either i make Emma the head of the household or i see my brother. So I'm deciding to use the first option. 'I'll go wake up Emma.' Running quickly out of my room I took my first left and knocked on the second door to the right. "Hey Emma are you up?" From in the room there came a breathless yes. "Fey trying to put you in a corset?"

"Trying? I just succeeded!" Fey exclaimed as burt open.

"Emma, judging by the fact fact you're in a corset," I said stepping around Fey. "Samantha has already told you of our predicament."

"Yes. I'm just wondering what your brother would want with us." Emma said as she slipped on the satin dress.

"Well if you're wondering, go find out. I can't go down stairs and talk to him, he would recognize me. D to the fact that I look just like him." I said shrugging my shoulders. "you know it is not easy being twins with that asscake."

"I feel your pain my friend, I feel your pain." Emma said as she slipped on her shoes.

"Oh Emma," I said getting her attention before she left the room. "Sami is down stairs."

"So?"

"Sebastastin is the same room as her." Emma's eye widened in shock and happiness at the news.

With a quick "Well this is going to be fun." And she skipped out of the room.

Fey's POV

"So what are we going seance you can't go down stairs and there is nothing to do up here?" I asked looking around Celeste's bare room.

"Nothing to do. Bitch please. I have hidden cameras all throughout this house. Well except the bathrooms and bedrooms. For obvious reasons." Celeste smiled as she cleared everything off her dresser and it flipped over revealing multiple tv screens each with a different image of the house on it.

"Celeste our day just got a hell of a lot more interesting."

Emma's POV

I was really worried about the fact that Celeste brother decided to show up right now. Like I mean he could have come tomorrow or something when we were all settled down and unpacked. Like this couldn't be worse timing. I stood in front of the wooden doors where surly Sebastian would recognize me. I can't think like that. I have to face these two with a smile on my face and no thoughts of Celeste. So I did just that I shook my shoulders took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello." I said with a bright cheery smile on my face. "I'm Emma Richards."

Hannah's POV

I was walking past Celeste's room when i heard Fey's voice ring out into the hall. "Ok we are on the second floor and the opposite sides of the house but i can still feel the awkward tension in the air."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I stepped into the room.

"Oh you know just the fact that Sami and Sebastian are in the same room together, and they can't rip each others heads off." Celeste said as she motioned for me to come and watch.

"Say what now?" I dashed over to them at the news of this hilarious event. "You know what."

"What?" Fey questioned.

"This is going to be a once in a lifetime chance to see so we might as well enjoy it well lasts." We all shared a devilish grin and turned our heads towards the screens.


	3. Author's Note

I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. I am suffering from some massive writers block and stuff. So Ya. Just be patient with as I try really hard to figure out what to write next. Leave me a review if you have any idea's for me to use.

Thanks a bunch-

Evil By Choice Not By Blood


End file.
